The invention is directed to the shaping of a rim of a sheet metal which is three-dimensionally arched, and is in particular directed to shaping a rim of a sheet metal component to be attached to or being already part of a vehicle, the vehicle preferably being an automobile.
Sheet metal components of automobiles are usually three-dimensionally arched or shaped for example by deep-drawing a flat sheet metal. Such components have peripheral edges which might be sharp or of an anaesthetic appearance. In other cases, the rim of such components, including the peripheral edge, needs to be stiffened in order to maintain the desired shape under regular operating conditions. Conventionally the rims are shaped manually by flanging along the respective peripheral edge.